deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf VS Metal Sonic
Ganondorf VS Metal Sonic is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Legend of Zelda VS Sonic the Hedgehog! A brawl between some of the most the ruthless, aggressive villains of Nintendo and Sega! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: Villains. In many cases they are comedic villains that sometimes team up with the hero when needed. Boomstick: But sometimes they are far more violent. Ganondorf, the Demon King. Wiz: And Metal Sonic, Eggman's strongest creation. Now, for this battle we will not give Metal Sonic the ability to become Metal Overlord or Metal Madness, due to how unfair it would be and how it requires copying data from Sonic and his friends, technically outside help. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTL! Ganondorf (Cues: [Gerudo Valley-Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Wiz: Ganondorf, the King of evil. He is one of the deadliest threats to the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule. Boomstick: He was raised by the Twinrova Witches in the Gerudo Desert. Ganondorf it turns out is really a reincarnation of the demon Demise, the root of all evil. Of course you'd be evil with a name like that! Come on, what else would you would be? Wiz: When Demise was defeated, he cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be plagued by a physical embodiment of his rage. (Cues: [Battlefield of Demise-Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Boomstick: For Ganondorf, being the reincarnation of the root of all evil has plenty of upsides, like a lot of unique abilities. Attacks *'Warlock Punch' **'Charges fist with dark magic, then throws a powerful forward-jab for massive damage' **'Clear ripoff of the Falcon Punch' *'Warlock Blade' **'Thrusts with his sword, has longer range and better speed, but lacks the power' *'Warlock Thrust' **''''''A faster, weaker version of the Warlock Punch that creates an explosion giving more range to the attack *'Wizard Foot' **'Rushing forward-kick with foot ablaze with dark magic' **'A ripoff of the Falcon Kick' **'When used in midair, will dive down at an angle' *'Wizard Dropkick' **'Jumps before performing a kick if used on the ground' *'Wizard's Assault' **'Faster than Wizard Foot, goes through opponent, and will go straight down if used in midair' *'Flame Choke' **'Rushes forward to grab opponent by neck and blast them point-blank with magic' **'If used in midair, will drop to the ground and slam the opponent' *'Flame Wave' **'Upon grabbing, sends opponent into the air with two hits' *'Flame Chain' **'Upon grabbing, unleashes multiple attacks rather than one' *'Dark Dive' **'Jumps upward to latch onto enemy, electrocute them, then spring off with an explosion' **'Makes for decent recovery move.' *'Dark Vault' **'Goes twice as high as Dark Dive, but can only grab when starting the move' *'Dark Fists' **'Cannot grab opponents, but strikes with his fists instead. more damage' *'Volcano Kick' **'A kick where Ganondorf lifts up his leg, then smashes it down, generating a large explosion' **'Takes a few seconds to charge' Wiz: Ganondorf can use his magic skills in other ways too, such as summoning monsters or storms, teleporting, using dark energy, flying, and throwing energy balls. Magical Skills *'Can summon storms' *'Brainwashing' *'Limited flight' *'Teleportation' *'Summoning monsters' *'Can revive the dead' *'Possession' **'Only works on weak people (eg: an unconsious Zelda), does not work on strong-willed people' *'Lightning Ball' **'Ball that Causes a Massive Explosion of Electricity' **'Can be Fired Back Easily' **'Was Knocked Back by an Empty Bottle. AN EMPTY BOTTLE.' *'Still Blade Shockwaves' **'Blade Shockwaves that are Held in the Air Until They Explode' *'Darkness Arm' **'Summons a Giant Arm of Darkness to Swat Away Opponents' *'Darkness Imbue' **'Imbues Himself with Darkness to Further his Damage Output' *'Lightning Bolt Manipulation' **'Can Call Down Lightning from the Sky' **'Can Conglomerate Said Lightning in His Sword(s) and Fire it Off Like a Ray' *'Can Read the Thoughts of Others by Hovering His Hand Over Their Forehead' *'Object Conjuring' **'Fired Directly From His Palms' **'Include, but Not Limited To:' ***'A 4-Man Carried Throne' ***'His Own Weapons' ***'Incredibly Strong Chains' ***'A Mirror' *'Releases Flames/Lightning/Darkness From Hands' Boomstick: Ganondorf also has plenty of weaponry with him. Nearly all of them are swords! Weaponry *'Broadsword' **'Almost as tall as Ganondorf himself' **'Semicircular tip indicates a broad thrusting area' **'Never has seen proper use, canonically' *'Longsword' **'Dual-Wielded' **'Lighter, but quicker in comparison' *'Sage Sword' **'Taken from the Sages who attempted his execution' **'Double-edged' **'Likely to have magical properties.' *'Trident' **'Focused more on speed, has probably the fastest set attacks aside from possibly Volga's spear' **'Can be thrown like a boomerang, a javelin or around him in a circle' **'Emits electricity and can amplify the destructive force of Ganondorf's lightning' **'Can be teleported back to Ganondorf's hand' **'Can have up to as many slots and as high an attack stat as the Great Swords with its level 3 version Trident of Demise, same skills for the Great Swords are good for it' Wiz: Ganon's strength, speed, and durability is impressive too. Physicality *'Strength' **'Collapsed the Floor of his Throne Room With a Single Punch' **'Pulled Apart Iron Chains' **'Easily Crushed the Fused Shadow' *'Speed' **'Can dodge arrows point-blank without even looking.' *'Durability' **'Survived being impaled by the Sword of Sages' **'Survived being scorched by Valoo's breath' **'Tanked an attack from the Fused Shadow, and got up Like nothing happened' **'Performed a Kamikaze and had his castle fall down on him' ***'He walked out mildly annoyed' Boomstick: However, having these skills and physicality wasn't enough for this guy. Wiz: Ganondorf wanted to take over Hyrule for himself. He tried this with the Triforce, a relic said to give incredible powers. (Cues: Final Battle-Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) Boomstick: But when he got the Triforce, two of the three pieces rejected him. The one that stuck around, the Triforce of Power, suited him well. Although he once used the Full Triforce, its not his standard equipment, so he will not get it. However, the Triforce of Power is more than enough. It enhances his strength, durability, and magic. It also turned him into.. a pig. Wiz: With this form came a new name: Ganon. Boomstick: Ganon comes in multiple forms, all from the same power source. The most basic form is just a giant pig. The one from Ocarina of Time is a muscular form with a small head, and two large horns. Dark Beast Ganon is Ganon's biggest incarnation, with the most power. Forms of Ganon *'Basic Ganon' **'Smartest form of Ganon, with the ability to speak' **'Survived the Black Tower collapsing on him without a scratch despite a flawed resurrection' **'At full power, is resistant to the Master Sword unless its upgraded to the Golden Sword' **'Wields the Trident of Power, which he can throw like a boomerang while creating fire around it, and shoots lightning' **'Breaths fire and shoots fireballs without his Trident' **'Can teleport and turn invisible' ***'Energy balls are still visible' **'Can use an orange barrier with his magic that makes him faster' ***'Knocks back those who run into it' ***'Still can be harmed by his own magic' **'Can create two clones of him' **'Uses a Trident to attack his enemies' **'the Trident of Power transforms Ganondorf into Ganon permanently' *'Ganon (Ocarina of Time)' **'Transformation brought about by intense anger' **'Stands anywhere between ten and twelve feet tall' **'Wields two massive swords' **'Can destroy stone pillars with a single swipe' **'Master Sword has no effect except on the tail' **'Tail is the weakest spot' *'Dark Beast Ganon' **'Most massive form of Ganon' **'Can charge through Hyrule Castle's walls without slowing down' **'Can teleport and briefly open portals' **'Weak spot is the scar on its abdomen left by the wound from Ganondorf's attempted execution (also head jewel is a weak spot)' **'Can change back and forth between it and his human form at will' Wiz: Ganondorf is still far from perfect. He is vulnerable to Holy Weapons like the Master Sword, but he CAN be killed by normal weapons. Even with the Triforce of Power, he has specific weak spots that can be exploited. He's also extremely arrogant, especially after getting the Triforce, often underestimating his opponents. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant' *'Main weakness, holy weapons' **'However, he can clearly be killed by normal weapons as seen in the Oracle Games' *'Even with the Triforce, he lost to Link' *'Trident can be broken in half' *'Has specific weak spots' Boomstick: But hey, if you're a pig with mystical powers like this, cockiness shouldn't be an issue! Ganondorf: "It's been a while, boy. You have done well to sneak into my fortress and wriggle your way all the way up here. I suppose the least I can do is commend you for your reckless courage. My name is Ganondorf... And I am the master of Forsaken Fortress." Metal Sonic Wiz: Built for the sole purpose of surpassing Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic is one of Eggman's strongest creations. Multiple times, Eggman had created robots that could best Sonic, but none of them succeeded. Now, this one was actually a good match for Sonic and could even surpass him. Boomstick: He has a lot of Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow's abilities, and some of his own, including the nigh-indestructible Black Shield, and the Maximum Overdrive Attack, using all of his energy to create a burning energy field. Techniques *'Spin Dash' **'Taken from Sonic' **'Exactly what it sounds like' *'Homing Attack' **'Taken from Sonic' **'Curls into a ball and then homes onto his opponent' **'Can attack repeatedly' *'Chaos Spear' **'Taken from Shadow' **'Fires a blast/spear (or multiple balls/spears) of Chaos Energy at his opponent' *'Chaos Control' **'Taken from Shadow' **'Can teleport or slow down time' ***'Can even completely freeze time for everyone but himself' *'Chroma Camo' **'Taken from Espio' **'Makes him invisible and intangible' *'ESP' **'Taken from Silver' **'Releases a dome of green psychokinetic energy in all directions that affects opponents in the area' **'Confuses the opponents sense of direction' *'Hammer Punch' **'Taken from Knuckles' **'Punches the ground so hard it causes an earthquake that stuns opponents, even if they are in the air' *'Knuckle Slam' **'Taken from Knuckles' **'Punches the ground hard enough to create a red barrier around him that lasts for a few seconds' *'Light Speed Dash' **'Taken from Sonic and Shadow' **'Can travel along a trail of rings at light speed, even in mid-air' *'Light Speed Attack' **'Taken from Sonic and Shadow' **'Allows him to attack at light speed' *'Bat Guard' **'Taken from Rouge' **'Creates a shield with many bats' **'Can use bats as projectiles' *'Black Shield' **'What it sounds' **'Nigh-Indestructible' **'Forces Metal to stay in place' *'Plasma Pulse Attack' **'Metal unleashes a blue laser from his stomach' *'Maximum Overdrive Attack' **'Metal charges forward with all of his energy, destroying nearly everything in his path' **'Weakens him for a few seconds' *'Sonic Boom' **'Turns himself into a living projectile, increasing his speed' Wiz: But one of Metal's most effective skills is his ability to copy the data of others, replicating their abilities. It can be helpful in a fight. Unfortunately, Metal Sonic cannot copy the durability of opponents, so in many cases he wouldn't be able to tank what he can dish out from his opponent's attacks. Copy Abilities *'Can scan and copy data from others, replicating their abilities' *'Can copy attacks' *'Cannot copy durability of the opponent' Boomstick: Even without his abilities, Metal Sonic can regularly fight on par with the likes of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow have reached FTL speeds recently, so Metal Sonic's speed should be comparable. ''' '''Physicality/Feats *'Imprisoned Metal Sonic 3.0 in another dimension (not an actual spatial/temporal dimension)' *'Rebelled against Eggman multiple times' *'Strength+AP' **'Could fight with the likes of Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow' *'Speed' **'Equal in speed to Sonic and Shadow' *'Durability' **'Can tank hits from Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles' Wiz: Metal Sonic has one form that makes him even deadlier, Neo Metal Sonic. This form increases his stats, and gives him electric powers and shapeshifting. Boomstick: We're forgetting Metal Overlord! Wiz: No, Boomstick. That form requires outside help, via copying data from all of Sonic's friends and it would be too unfair for this battle. Transformations *'Neo Metal Sonic' **'Superior to base' **'Shapeshifting' **'Electrokinesis' ***'Created a thunderbolt that destroyed a good amount of an armada ship' *'Metal Sonic Kai' **'Much bigger' **'Powerful enough to wipe out an island' **'Can shoot lasers' Boomstick: Oh. Well, he also has this red form that in a Japanese manual of Knuckles' Chaotix, was named Metal Sonic Kai. It's much bigger, and FAR more powerful, with enough destructive power to wipe out an island. This form can also shoot lasers and is even faster than his base form. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant, thinks everybody is below him' *'Many attacks leave him open if he misses' *'Cannot copy the durability of his opponent' Wiz: Unfortunately, Metal Sonic has quite a few flaws. He is EXTREMELY overconfident, thinking everybody is below him. Many attacks can leave him open if he misses. Also, like we said before, although he can copy an opponent's abilities, he can't copy their durability, which could be a problem in a fight with a powerful opponent. Metal Sonic: "Sonic...I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Death Egg Ganondorf was fighting Sonic and easily beating him up. Ganondorf had Sonic cornered. He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Ganondorf laughed and boasted, "How pathetic. Now I can finish you off, and nobody will stand in my way!" He laughed evily, but a metallic hand was placed on his shoulder. The voice said, "WOULD YOU CARE TO REPEAT THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH?" A metallic fist punched Ganondorf, causing him to stumble and drop Sonic. Ganondorf turned, and saw who had punched him. It was Metal Sonic. "BACK OFF, WARLOCK. THAT HEDGEHOG IS MINE TO KILL." Ganondorf laughed. "Is that so? Well, in that case I'll have to challenge you to a fight TO THE DEATH." Metal Sonic got ready to fight as Ganondorf did the same. "WELL THEN, YOUR FUNERAL!" As Sonic escaped, Metal Sonic and Ganondorf ran towards each other at full speed. Metal Sonic's speed overwhelmed Ganondorf and knocked him down. Ganondorf quickly recovered, and kicked Metal Sonic into the air. As he came back down, Ganondorf hit him with a Warlock Punch sending him flying. Metal Sonic recovered, and quickly scanned Ganondorf to copy his abilities. "ALL DATA SUCCESFULLY COPIED." Confused, Ganondorf fired an energy blast at Ganondorf. Metal Sonic knocked it back. Eventually, both were repeatedly knocking it back at each other. Eventually, Ganondorf destroyed it with a Volcano kick. Ganondorf teleported behind Metal Sonic, grabbed him, and used Flame Choke to bring him down. He was about to attack him with a Volcano Kick, but Metal Sonic teleported out of the way. He grabbed Ganondorf and teleported on the outside of the Death Egg. Ganondorf easily threw Metal Sonic off of him. Metal Sonic got up, and attempted to use the Maximum Overdrive Attack to go through Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly teleported out of the way before Metal Sonic charged forward. Metal Sonic was briefly tired out, yet Ganondorf was preparing to attack. Running out of options, Metal Sonic escaped. Coming up was a much bigger enemy. Metal Sonic Kai. Metal Sonic Kai prepared a laser, while Ganondorf took out the Triforce. When the laser fired, Dark Beast Ganon appeared. The laser hit him, but it did little damage. Dark Beast Ganon roared, and then charged towards Metal Sonic Kai and easily obliterated him. K.O! Dark Beast Ganon turned back to Ganondorf and he laughed in victory. Results Boomstick: Man! I guess nature really does prevail over technology! Wiz: Metal Sonic may have been faster and could copy Ganondorf's abilities, that's all he had over Ganondorf. Boomstick: And although Metal Sonic could copy Ganondorf's abilities, that did not guarantee him a win. He couldn't copy Ganondorf's durability, so if Ganondorf got a good hit on him, he could destroy him with ease. Wiz: Metal Sonic Kai didn't help either, since he is Island level at best, and even slower than his base form. Dark Beast Ganon is at least Multi-Continent level and is a little faster than his base form, so he could easily one-shot Metal Sonic Kai. Boomstick: Many of Ganondorf's abilities are physical attacks, so Metal Sonic copying Ganondorf's attacks wouldn't be able to help, since Ganondorf can always tank what he can dish out. Looks like Ganondorf..........Oh shit, I can't come up with a pun! Wiz: (chuckling) The winner is Ganondorf. Summary Ganondorf (WINNER) +Stronger +Smarter +More durable +Greater AP +/-Metal Sonic could copy Ganondorf's abilities, but none of them could actually do in Ganondorf '-Slower' Metal Sonic (LOSER) +Faster +/-Metal Sonic could copy Ganondorf's abilities, but none of them could actually do in Ganondorf '-Weaker' '-Inferior AP' '-Less durable' '-Dumber' Polls Who are you rooting for? Ganondorf Metal Sonic Who do you think will win? Ganondorf Metal Sonic Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Beerus VS Tabuu VS Solaris Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Demon VS Robot Themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Zelda themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music